Sweet like Sugar Cookies
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: I threw this together while listening to Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. This is about WHY Regulus Black decided to join the Dark Lord. Implied RegulusOC -also contains Slash with RegulusOC- From: Exactly.As.Planned R&R, please?


Suicide

Cream colored eyes were void of any emotion as the young boy climbed the last few stairs to the roof of the thirty story building his father worked in. His hand rested on the door knob, shaky and unsure. His eyes blinked continuously, refusing to cry at the decision about to be made. F he turned the door knob, many hearts would be broken. If he backed out now, much more blood would be shed than just this one time. He hesitated as his shaky hand turned the knob on the door and the door swung wide open. A gust of icy, cold wind hit him when the door swung open. He winced a bit as the chill nipped at his ears. His eyes scanned the roof top quickly, making sure there was no one there. No one at all. He stumbled onto the top of the building, leaving the door open, blowing in the wind. He took a few shaky steps, like a baby learning to walk, onto the slightly raised platform in the center of the roof that would lead to the edge closest to the road. Once he was certain this was his decision, he confidently strode across the platform onto the lower part of the roof. He stopped there and tilted his head back to stare at the stars. He let out a ridiculously loud laugh that sounded like a cross between a howling wolf and a hissing cat, which wasn't a pretty sound.

He faced the wall once again and continued towards it, stopping only when he was on his knees on the edge of the wall. He let his gaze scan the sidewalk beneath him. Good. There were only a few late night stragglers walking along the sidewalks.

"Liam…?" the mocha skinned boy paled. He knew that voice. Slowly, he turned around and cocked his head to the left. "What… Were you doing?"

Liam stared blankly at the new arrival. "Regulus, I was-"

"You were going to jump, weren't you, Liam?!" Regulus Black demanded. The only response he got from the mocha boy was a sick, twisted smile. And that told him all he needed to know. "You… No… Liam… YOU CAN'T JUMP!!" Regulus cried out, staring in horror at Liam.

Liam straightened up and looked Regulus square in the eye. "Why can't I jump?" he asked his friend of seventeen long years. Regulus slumped back against the wall in defeat. "Exactly." Liam backed up and stood on the wall, his back to the streets. He pulled something silvery out of his pocket and tossed it to Regulus. Said black haired boy caught it slowly, confusedly. "Keep it, love."

"YOU CAN'T JUMP, LIAM IVY!" Regulus screamed as he caught the mocha skinned boy's cell phone. "Please…"

"Why?" was the only word that escaped the lips of Liam Ivy.

"Liam…" Regulus choked. "I… Liam, please-"

"If all you can say is my name, then shut up and let me die." Regulus shuddered.

The youngest Black watched his mocha skinned crush of twelve years turn to jump. "Liam!" Regulus yelped. "I love you! You can't jump!" Sadly, he was too late.

--

As Regulus sprinted down the stairs of Liam's father's work building, he felt faint. His vision was blurry, going in and out of focus until he made it out of the building, already calling 9-1-1, memorizing the address. He hurriedly screamed out the address before dropping to his knees beside Liam's body. He dropped the boy's cell phone and balled his hands into fists, resting them on his knees. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he glared down at his lap. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't. He knew what would happen if Bellatrix arrived on the scene with the Muggle cops. He shuddered and sighed. As soon as the police arrived, he would leave. He would join the Dark Lord's inner circle. He would do all he could to forget the dead boy he sat next to. He stood shakily and picked up Liam's cell phone, tucking it in his pocket. Only moments later, the cops arrived. And he fled the scene.

--

These were the memories the Dark Lord viewed as he stared into the Penesive that was filled with the memories of Death Eaters. The specific memories he viewed were why the Death Eaters decided to join him. He smiled as he stared at the mocha skinned boy –Liam Ivy. Ah, how he loved pain. He would have to learn more about this boy. And then… he would torture Regulus. Ah, how pain was so sweet, like sugar cookies.


End file.
